The present invention is found in the field of performance apparel or safety garments. People who perform various types of exercise activities, such as running and bicycling, often do so in conditions where light or visibility is not abundant and where there is some risk of injury. For example, in many locations, it is common to see individuals jogging or bicycling on streets that are used primarily to accommodate automobile traffic.
Such forms of exercise often take place during hours of the day when ambient light is not optimal, including before and around sunrise, and before and after sunset each day. As such, people engaging in these activities need to be properly attired for both the exercise they are performing as well as in a manner that can increase or enhance their visibility.
In addition, certain professions may require individuals to work in low light conditions such as crossing guards, police and fire fighters, construction and maintenance workers and the like.